


Helping a Friend in Need

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Biting, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drooling, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Spit Kink, just a friend helping his friend out :), light blood kink, so light you wont even really notice it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “What did I do to deserve you?” Hyunjin asks, having made his decision and Chan thinks it should be him asking that question, given he will soon have the prettiest man in existence suck and lick and bite him wherever he pleases.He swallows the thought quickly. This is just helping out a friend after all, nothing weird. Just a bro helping a bro, shirtless and lying down on his couch, ready to be devoured. Definitely nothing weird to see here.OrChan notices Hyunjin's oral fixation has gotten worse, as a good friend he just has to help out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 518





	Helping a Friend in Need

“Your thing has gotten worse, huh?” Chan says absentmindedly, plopping a few pieces of caramel popcorn into his mouth as he eyes Hyunjin from the side.

They have a drama running in the back, Chan being the one watching it whilst the other just scrolls through his phone, either on twitter or Instagram, or swiping left and right on yet another dating app. The more interesting thing is the single chopstick trapped between lips and teeth, drool running down the length of it and completely gnawed up on one side.

Not just lightly nibbled or worn, no, full on chunks of bamboo having broken off and stabbed into Hyunjin’s gums, tinging his spit pink where it is running down the stick.

Finally removing those pieces from his poor mouth, Hyunjin places them on a tissue on the coffee table, the second chopstick already placed there, completely snapped in half and torn apart from his teeth.

“What thing?” He asks obliviously, immediately plopping the chopstick back in his mouth when the words are out.

Chan swallows the comment he’s about to say, remembering that this is something psychological, something Hyunjin does very much unconsciously and is very uncomfortable sharing about.

“Your _oral_ thing…” He just says, quickly looking back to the TV to not catch a glare in case he still went too far. He can hear the stick being plopped from Hyunjin’s mouth with a wet sound.

“Oh, you mean the herpes!”, Hyunjin yells, slapping his head in a joking manner when Chan looks back at him. He can’t help but giggle and ruin his bad joke, but it makes Chan smile with dimples, so he deems it worth it. “Yeah it spread to my genitals too, ‘s all green down there now, proper Shrek’s swamp style.”

It would be impossible not to laugh, especially with Hyunjin smiling and for once not having anything in his mouth, so Chan lets himself succumb to it for a bit before taking a deep breath and fully turning to his friend, one leg tucked under the other on the couch.

“I really hope you know that that’s not how herpes works or looks,” he begins, knowing full well that Hyunjin was just joking before, got even tested with him and Felix a few weeks ago. He still needs some way to ease into this, to not full-on pressure Hyunjin into The Talk he maybe doesn’t even want. “Jinnie… you know you can always talk to me, about _everything_. I love you unconditionally and would never judge you.”

There’s a small pause, just the love-confession in the drama in the back and the clacking of bamboo against teeth audible in the room. Finally another wet _plop_.

“I know, Channie. Thank you,” The air is heavy when Hyunjin takes a break, the chopstick still pressed to his lips as some sort of stimulus at least. “It’s been hard since the breakup.”

Another pause and the stick goes back between full glistening lips. Chan can’t stop his eyes from focussing on them, occasional tongue poking through or teeth burying in soft skin.

“Want to talk about it?” Chan’s voice is soft, not pressuring but Hyunjin just knows he won’t be able to keep anything a secret when his friends comes at him with it. On top of that it really might be time to tell someone, especially if his struggle has been this noticeable to others.

“I guess if you want to know so badly…” he mumbles, barely dodging a piece of popcorn thrown his way.

“Fucking spill, Hwang Hyunjin.”, Because fuck going careful, Chan knows that Hyunjin is well aware of what he’s doing, especially when a raspberry is blown his way. “Pretty please.”

There’s a heavy sigh before Hyunjin puts the chopstick aside for real, placing it on the table. “Well, I’m sad obviously, even though we decided it would be better to break it off unanimously. It’s strange to suddenly wake up alone and eat alone and just… be alone. But the emotional stuff isn’t _that_ bad because we both have already known for months.”

Chan gives his friend a nod and small smile, hand tracing over his knee to carefully urge him on. Hyunjin may sound calm and unaffected, but his fingers are playing with his lips subconsciously, even while talking, plucking up the soft skin and making it bleed here and there. Chan just wants to slap it away and put his lips on there instead.

“The thing I’m struggling with most is having no one to touch. It’s good that I have you and Lix or I would’ve probably completely lost it by now without cuddles.” Hyunjin loses his train of thought then, nibbling on his thumbnail and it’s only when Chan pulls his hand away with soft touches, intertwining their fingers, that he realizes it.

“I’m sorry…”, he whispers, Chan immediately shaking his head and Hyunjin is so glad to have him as his best friend in that moment, someone so understanding and caring. “So yeah, of course it’s not just cuddling I’m missing, sex too, but even more than that…”

In the background, the protagonists of the drama finally kiss. Severely unfortunate timing for Chan having his fingers intertwined with Hyunjin’s, the other probably able to feel his clammy palm.

“Like what?” Chan asks, scared of what will come out of Hyunjin’s pretty lips next, feeling his resilience slipping with each passing second.

“It was easy with him, you know? Every time he would see me ruining another pencil he would come and let me suck on his fingers or his… you know, _anywhere_.” Hyunjin blushes at nearly slipping the word _dick_ in front of Chan, that tingle behind his teeth growing nearly unbearable so he buries them in his torn up lip. He definitely needs to buy another lip balm soon.

“And does that help more? More than objects or food?” Maybe Chan really just wants to hear more of Hyunjin’s mouth on another person, but he would never admit that.

The other ponders over it for a second, always gnawing on his lip until he finally runs his tongue over it and feels like he can speak again, the itch ceased to that normal constant thrum.

“I would say food helps a lot, like _a lot_ , but I don’t want to gain weight, so I’m trying hard to not use that as a way to cope… I would’ve probably eaten that whole bowl of popcorn already if it wasn’t for the chopsticks.”, Hyunjin looks ashamed, not even trying to keep his eyes above hip-level. “Things like those or pencils, anything semi-sanitary and fitting in my mouth is a good distraction. It’s not the best since it’s just a temporary fix of sorts, and a lot of the time they hurt my teeth or make me bleed.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Chan can’t bear that thought, can’t even stand the way Hyunjin is hiding away from him so he uses his free hand to lightly tip his head up by his chin, locking eyes with those shining orbs of his.

Hyunjin nods even with the finger under his chin. “It does sometimes, but it’s better than the feeling of nothing,” He can already feel his lips begin to tremble and the spit pool in his mouth from the absence of anything hard to bite on. “I don’t know why, but fingers or skin or bones, anything warm and soft is the most calming. And that’s easy in a relationship, but without one? I’m slowly losing my mind.”

Chan hums in understanding, just nodding and staring at his friend, feeling his fingers tremble against his own with a need that he can’t possibly understand but he can accept. And maybe even help out with.

“You can use me,” he blurts out, immediately regretting it when Hyunjin looks at him completely shocked. “I don’t want to be presumptuous, but if you want to, I’d love to be of help.”

The trembling of Hyunjin’s fingers turns to a painful clench that Chan nearly has to pull out of, but it stops when his friend pushes two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, his whole body immediately relaxing and expression softening.

It takes a while, a long few minutes until Hyunjin answers, in which Chan redirects his attention to the screen again, not really following the story but just distracting himself. When he pulls his fingers out, they are wrinkled like after a long bath, pink from him sucking on them.

“I don’t think you understand, Chan. It’s not just fingers in my mouth, it’s also about biting and sucking everywhere else, knuckles and elbows, collar bones, your neck. It could hurt too, if I accidentally bite too hard.” His cheeks are pink like his fingers, voice frantic from embarrassment.

“So should I pull my shirt off? For easier access?” Because Chan doesn’t take any of it, saw the immediate glint in Hyunjin’s eyes at the sole proposition of getting his mouth on someone.

“Aren’t… aren’t you worried it might make things awkward?”

“I think we’ve been friends for long enough to know that we can survive awkward situations between us,” Chan is right and both of them know it, a plethora of memories of walking in on the other, finding strange sex toys and many more things immediately coming to mind. “I just want you to be less stressed.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Hyunjin asks, having made his decision and Chan thinks it should be him asking that question, given he will soon have the prettiest man in existence suck and lick and bite him wherever he pleases.

He just chuckles and keeps it to himself when he pulls off his shirt, throwing it to the side and sinking into the couch on his back, head on the armrest so he can still look at the TV. He doubts he will be able to concentrate on it at all but Hyunjin doesn’t have to know that.

This is just helping out a friend after all, nothing weird. Just a bro helping a bro, shirtless and lying down on his couch, ready to be devoured. Definitely nothing weird to see here.

“Would it be less or more awkward if I take mine off too?” Hyunjin is carefully nibbling on the hem of his sweater, ready to pull it off at Chan’s word but also equally ready to melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

“Go for it, it’s kind of warm here anyway.” It isn’t, it’s comfortably chilly in Chan’s apartment, like it always is. Typical Chan, doing lengths to fight the weirdness in the room. Not.

It’s definitely more for his sake, to see even more of this vulnerable version of Hyunjin, so intriguing, Chan just wants all of him. 

Blushing again, Hyunjin removes his sweater along with the shirt underneath it, skin pulled taught at the sudden coolness of the room. A weird wave of self-consciousness hits him when he really takes in Chan then, complete with defined abs and sculpted chest where his is pleasantly soft yet fit, the best of both worlds.

Shyly, he crawls forward then, one leg between the back of the couch and Chan’s leg, the other foot planted firmly on the floor for steadiness. He’s basically straddling the other, just holding himself up enough to not lay flush on him, that would be too much, right?

He swallows thickly to bring up the courage to look up at Chan’s face. He looks different, his skin flushed and lips glistening, eyes darker than usual and it goes straight to Hyunjin’s cock, the bare minimum already doing its most.

“Wh-where should I start?” He asks when he has stared for long enough, a finger subconsciously back on his lips and blurring his words strangely.

“I don’t know, Jinnie, where _do_ you want to start?” Chan’s voice seems a bit thinner, but it might just be Hyunjin’s imagination.

He huffs at not getting a straight answer, reaching out to grab Chan’s wrist and bring his hand up to his mouth, sticky fingers leaving cold indents on the other’s skin.

“Tell me when I make you uncomfortable.” He says lowly, not much more than a whisper huffed against Chan’s skin. It’s only then that the whole sexual nature of what they’re about to do really hits.

“You won’t, Hyun-“ And that’s as far as Chan gets before the softest lips envelop him, tongue darting around his index and middle finger as Hyunjin sucks them into his mouth completely.

It’s simultaneously less and more sexually explicit than Chan expected. Less, because Hyunjin isn’t as much sucking on them, more gnawing the tips between his molars and scraping his front teeth over his knuckles. More because Chan can feel it in his bones, the sting and press and burn of it and it arouses him anyway, skin firing up and groin pulling tight as he slowly grows hard in his pants.

Taking his sweet time just having Chan’s fingers in his mouth, the other gets a chance to look at Hyunjin’s blissed out expression when he gets used to it. His eyes are closed in pleasure, brows slightly furrowed as if he’s concentrating on remembering the shape of Chan’s fingers in his mouth.

His lips already look swollen and red where they are stretched around the digits, cheeks splotchy pink just like the tips of his ears. He has both of his hands clutching at Chan’s, keeping him steady as if worried that he might pull away any second.

Every so often a content hum or sigh comes from Hyunjin, his hips bucking slightly but he hides it by repositioning himself on Chan’s legs. His friend isn’t much better off, incredibly hard but trapped under the other completely, no way of finding any relief in case Hyunjin would notice.

It seems like hours have passed when Hyunjin pulls Chan’s fingers free, the other quickly looking at the TV as if he was watching the whole time. He doesn’t have a view of Hyunjin like this, doesn’t really know his next step until lips softly travel over his palm.

Hyunjin seems calculated and slow in everything that he does, giving even Chan’s palm his utmost attention until he reaches it’s end and continues on over the delicate skin of his inner arm, veins thrumming heavily under the skin, Hyunjin can feel them with his tongue.

He licks and kisses his way around Chan’s wrist, carefully moving his hand with his own in whatever way he desires. When teeth sink around the bone of Chan’s wrist, he can’t possibly hold back a gasp, perfectly timed with a small moan from Hyunjin.

Thankfully, both ignore it and leave Hyunjin to run his teeth around the hardness for a bit, before licking his way upwards over the less sensitive side of Chan’s arm. He doesn’t seem to care about hairs catching under his tongue and it goes directly to the other’s cock, a splurt of precum leaking into his underwear.

When Hyunjin arrives at Chan’s elbow, he bites down hard for the first time. Harder than Chan has ever been bitten before and it makes his whole body buck up, arm tensing in Hyunjin’s grasp. It stings even when his friend licks over it in a kittenish manner, but he doesn’t stop and Chan is very thankful for it.

It doesn’t make him anymore prepared for the next bite however, this time directly into his biceps and a pained yelp makes it out of his throat, an embarrassing sound despite the pleasure running throughout his whole body from Hyunjin’s teeth leaving deep indents in his skin.

Chan is sure he will have more than a few bruises by the time the night is over, a lot to explain at the gym the next morning but that’s for future-him to worry about. Hyunjin licks over the spot again but pulls back sooner this time and Chan nearly cries out, missing him immediately.

“You’re bleeding a bit.” Hyunjin whispers and Chan never thought he would enjoy hearing _that_ , but he can feel his body react by even more wetness seeping into the fabric of his sweats.

“’s okay, keep going.” It must be obvious by now, that he is enjoying this more than he should be, but Hyunjin apparently looks over it, sinking back down until he’s reached Chan’s shoulder, not biting down as hard here but still enough to satisfy his needs.

In this position, he is pressed against Chan’s thigh, a delicious friction to his aching cock. Hyunjin slowly kisses his way over to Chan’s collar bones and neck, still a metallic tinge in his mouth that he loves, no matter if his blood or someone else’s. He never went this far with his ex, never let himself go like this but then again, weeks of pent-up energy brought this on and he’s not even close to being done.

He makes sure to show just that when he truly goes down on Chan’s neck, sucking mark after mark after mark until the skin is purple and bruised, left to right and all over his windpipe. Not once does the thought cross his mind that this goes beyond a friend helping him with his fixation, that he is basically getting himself off on Chan’s thigh simultaneously.

When his collar bones get attention, Chan bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood too. His cock is aching by now, straining against his pants and Hyunjin is pressing against it in some positions, never enough but also too much for what this should be.

So, despite loving the feeling of his skin sucked raw and teeth leaving indents over his collar bones, he tries to concentrate on the TV for the sake of not making a complete horny fool of himself.

It works somewhat, the scene typical drama and very unsatisfying in every single way, school comrades fighting over a boy or something along the lines. It feels wrong to watch it when Hyunjin licks down his chest, so close to his nipples he can feel his breath there.

Thankfully, he moves on quicker from there, probably realizing _that_ would go a bit too far. That’s not at all Hyunjin’s intention, actually very keen to get them between his lips and teeth but something else catches his eyes, the pretty ridges between Chan’s abs, the way his happy trail leads up so cutely to his belly button.

So he shuffles downwards until he can use Chan’s stomach as a pillow, somewhat at least, as he kisses all over his freckled skin there, pulling on his curly hair with his teeth until finally settling down on his side, eyes on the screen and tongue in between Chan’s abs.

He just lies there for a bit, happily drooling into the valleys between the defined muscle as he lightly gnaws on the skin and it gives Chan a chance to calm down, his boner finally going away with the minutes that pass, eyes on the screen and mind nearly empty.

For a bit, Chan thinks that that’s it, that Hyunjin is happy now, got his fix marking Chan up and making him bleed, leaving spit all over him so he will need another shower.

Of course, Hyunjin has other plans.

It comes sudden, his hand slipping under the waistband of Chan’s sweats and underwear, encircling his now-soft cock and pulling it out of its confines. Before he can even say something or stop what’s happening, Hyunjin decides to speak with a raspy yet somehow wet voice.

“You’re not hard so it’s not weird, right? I just need something bigger…” He says and it’s a dumb excuse, basically unbelievable at this point where he just wants to suck Chan off.

It’s a good thing that Chan is equally far gone.

“S-sure.” He whispers, moans when Hyunjin immediately closes his lips around the tip and sucks precum from earlier out of the slit.

Humming at the taste, Hyunjin takes Chan deeper, completely until his soft cock lays sweetly in his mouth, bigger and warmer and _better_ than fingers or chopsticks could ever be.

He cockwarms him like this for a few minutes, watching the drama and just basking in finally having a minute of silence from the constant itch and something satisfying his built-up horniness from the last few weeks.

Chan isn’t as relaxed, tries to stay calm and steady but with even the slightest of suckling from Hyunjin, the tiniest movement of his tongue, he can’t help getting hard, slowly but surely filling up inside of the other’s mouth.

He even expects Hyunjin to pull off and be embarrassed or angry, but instead he moans around his length and takes him deeper and deeper, until Chan is completely hard and reaches the back of his throat.

Even then he swallows further and takes him in completely, a hand reaching down to cradle his balls between his fingers.

Almost naturally Chan’s hands move to Hyunjin’s head and bury themselves in his hair, pulling lightly to keep him steady, cock deep down his throat. He ruts his hips up in miniscule motions, grinding into Hyunjin’s throat ever so slightly until he feels like the heat spreads too far, like his stomach pulls too tight. Only then does he pull Hyunjin off by the grip in his hair.

Hyunjin looks up at him with big, dark eyes, glistening with wetness. His lips are obscenely red, spit and precum dripping from them and connecting them to Chan’s cock in an obscene way.

“I can’t believe you had my dick in your mouth before we even kissed.” Chan’s voice is not more than a whisper, rough and heavy and Hyunjin whines at it, feeling himself floating into that pliant state of want that someone else will need to fulfil.

“Then kiss me.” He says in a high voice, broken and raspy from having a cock buried deep in his throat.

Still using the grip, Chan pulls him up at the request, Hyunjin on shaking arms and trembling legs basically toppling down on him when he’s finally in reach.

They kiss messily, incredibly so. It’s beyond anything Chan has done before, all spit and tongue, teeth he didn’t even know could be included in a kiss. It tastes like blood somewhere in there too, either from Hyunjin’s countless wounds in his gums or where Chan bit his own cheek open earlier. Maybe both.

It’s incredibly hot, but Chan notices soon that Hyunjin can barely hold himself up, his arms giving out quickly, so he flips them over, the other now under him on the couch. Hyunjin’s legs wrap around his hip automatically, their erections pressing together and Hyunjin moans obscenely loud, disconnecting their wet lips.

He looks so beautifully ruined, so done and Chan feels the strange urge to break him even further, make him completely lose his mind.

“I have an idea,” he says, barely getting Hyunjin’s attention who has trouble focussing his eyes on something. “Can I spit in your mouth?”

He doesn’t even need an answer when Hyunjin moans his name loudly, the sound so pretty that Chan throbs at it. He opens his mouth with it, wide and pokes his tongue out a bit too, wanting everything Chan would give him.

So Chan smiles a bit evilly and pushes himself up to get some distance, distracting Hyunjin ever so slightly to then spit in his mouth from above.

The way his eyes roll back immediately and how he bucks up into Chan are sign enough, but as soon as his spit lands between his parted lips, tears start rolling down his face too and Chan realizes Hyunjin just must’ve come in his pants.

To make sure of it, he reaches between them and under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms which he lent Hyunjin earlier that evening. Sure enough the whole of his lower stomach is sticky and hot, staining the fabric but Chan couldn’t care less.

The older coats two of his fingers in the mess, making sure to get everything he can before pulling his fingers free and bringing them to Hyunjin’s wet lips.

He immediately licks over them, accepting the digits fully when Chan forces them into his mouth. He sucks them clean like his life depends on it, greedy and moaning and Chan can feel himself grow close from just the view, so he climbs up his torso until he’s straddling Hyunjin’s chest, fingers still buried in his mouth.

He tucks his sweats down and presses his tip to Hyunjin’s bottom lip, only pulling his fingers out to run over his length a few more times until he can feel himself reach his high, Hyunjin instinctively wrapping his lips around the tip to catch every last drop of Chan’s release.

He swallows obediently, all the while looking up at Chan with teary eyes. His blissed-out expression, low moans of Hyunjin’s name are praise enough to make him forget about their circumstances, just friends helping each other out.

When Chan comes down, he carefully lays half-next-half-on-top of Hyunjin, tracing wrinkly fingers over his cheekbone and nose and just admiring his beauty. He could definitely get used to this.

When their lips meet again this time, it resembles a kiss a bit more, still tongue and spit and a hint of teeth, but it is slow and deliberate, trying to get to know what the other likes and how he’ll respond.

“Thank you for helping me out.” Hyunjin mutter after a bit, lips still pressed against Chan’s and words nearly swallowed in his mouth.

“Always at your service.” Is all that Chan answers, pulling Hyunjin towards him and diving into another round of kissing, hands roaming and exploring, body shuddering when fingers press into bitemarks on his arm.

Yes, he will definitely help out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comment your thoughts and feelings down below, it makes my day to see a comment notif :3
> 
> Follow me on twitter for hard-stan-spams and occasional spoilers for new things I'm working on @ninchannie
> 
> ~N


End file.
